


【瀚冰】所謂年下

by kanesilver



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF, 瀚冰
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 年下戀愛的樂趣。





	【瀚冰】所謂年下

1

季肖冰活了三十年，從來沒想過自己有一天竟然會有了男朋友。

一個年紀比自己小兩年，傳說中的，年下男朋友。

季肖冰覺得高瀚宇是他這一生中遇到過最奇妙的意外——最能預想到他這樣匆匆忙忙的加入劇組，拍了一部當初誰也不知道會不會紅的小糊劇，居然會收穫一個男朋友？

高瀚宇跟他告白的場景還歷歷在目。

那是SCI殺青的晚上，大伙在宴會上大吃大喝玩得瘋狂，這幾個月大家一起奮鬥一起趕進度的日子著實是辛苦，有幾個大情大性的工作人員都忍不住哭了。就算是一向不喜歡吵鬧的季肖冰也被劇組溫馨友愛的氣氛感染，在宴會待到了最後，想著之後的日子就聽不到這樣一片歡聲笑語了，竟也覺得有點寂寞。

有不捨之情一點一滴湧上心頭，季肖冰昂頭灌下一口啤酒，略帶苦澀的小麥味道在口腔裡轉了一圈，喉嚨瞬間變得溫熱。

有人輕輕扯了他衣角。季肖冰轉過頭，是SCI的另一個男主角，這幾個月他最親密的伙伴，高瀚宇。

那人興許是醉了，臉頰耳朵紅紅的，甚至連眼角都沾了點隱隱約約的粉。他的手緊緊揪著季肖冰的衣角，嘴唇抿著，一雙眼睛帶著濕潤盯著自己——季肖冰想到了他養過的那隻泰迪。

「怎麼了？」季肖冰問。

「跟我來一下可以嗎。」高瀚宇的聲音有點啞，明明是問句，季肖冰卻覺得他根本就沒有半點容許自己拒絕的意思。

「嗯。」季肖冰點點頭，放下杯子跟高瀚宇走出去，到了會場外面一個沒有人的拐角。

高瀚宇接下來的話似乎是意料之外卻又是情理之中的——對，他跟季肖冰告白了。

「季肖冰，我喜歡你。」

「我想跟你在一起。」

「季肖冰，和我交往吧。」

季肖冰輕輕歎了一口氣。他其實很想笑笑說一句高瀚宇你醉了，或者是高瀚宇你又在開玩笑了就把他敷衍過去，然而高瀚宇眼裡的情實在是太深了，那呼之欲出的傾慕和愛意讓季肖冰根本就無處可逃。

心臟像是被羽毛若有似無地拂過，癢癢的。季肖冰看著高瀚宇眼裡那直接得幾乎要把他灼傷的感情，和因為緊張害怕而緊緊抿起還微微顫抖著的嘴唇，他發現，比起要拒絕高瀚宇之類的想法，季肖冰更不希望看到高瀚宇受傷的樣子。

突然有眼淚叭嗒叭嗒的從高瀚宇眼裡掉下來，他用手胡亂地擦著豆大的淚珠，卻只是狼狽地把臉越擦越濕，高瀚宇吸吸鼻子，嘴唇抖得更厲害了。

季肖冰倏地就慌了，「哎你干嘛哭啊？」

他也伸手在高瀚宇的臉上擦著，可那人感受到了季肖冰手上的體溫，卻是哭得更凶了。

「對...對不起，大爺，你不要討厭我好不好？」

季肖冰忽然又想笑了。

傻瓜呀，他什麼時候說他討厭高瀚宇了？

那一刻季肖冰覺得他大概是鬼迷心竅了吧——看著眼前這個因為自己而哭得一抽一搭的小孩兒，季肖冰的心早就化成一灘水了。他捧起高瀚宇的臉，湊過去就在高瀚宇的嘴角上印下了一個輕輕的吻。

觸感軟軟的，還帶點鹹。是高瀚宇眼淚的味道。

那人難以置信地眨眨眼睛，完全不見平日拍戲時白羽瞳的霸氣，半張的嘴巴和哭得紅紅的鼻頭看起來傻呼呼的。季肖冰聽到那人結結巴巴的聲音，「我、我沒做夢吧？」

季肖冰突然就起了捉弄他的心，「你希望這是夢嗎？」

說著還湊了過去，嘴唇再度貼上高瀚宇的，帶著懲罰性質的咬了那人下唇一下。

他清楚的感覺得到高瀚宇愣了一下，然後那人宛若暴風雨的氣息瘋狂地襲來，牙齒甚至粗暴的撞到了季肖冰的唇。衝動，莽撞，不得要領，如同所有愛情的開端。

高瀚宇笑得像得到了全世界最甜的糖果，季肖冰這才醒悟，他這是把自己給栽進去了啊——這一輩子，他大概就是帶小孩兒的命了。

 

2

兩年的年齡差其實並不算什麼，可季肖冰總覺得相比高瀚宇的外向好動，他的成熟沉穩就像個已經提前進入了退休生活的老干部。

高瀚宇常常纏著他說要一起去健身，季肖冰經不住他的撒嬌答應了一次，結果差點沒把他給累死，全身肌肉像散架了一樣還痠痛了三天。高瀚宇笑得一口白牙明晃晃的，「哈哈哈哈哈哈大爺你也太菜了吧。」

躺在地上的季肖冰瞪了高瀚宇一眼，卻連眼神也是軟綿綿的，「閉嘴。」

高瀚宇還是個在戀愛上特別會花心思的人。兩人工作忙碌一天到晚飛來飛去的，好不容易聚在一塊他都會帶點富有心思的小禮物給季肖冰，在季肖冰還沒決定好晚上要去吃什麼的時候，高瀚宇就會拍拍胸膛笑得一臉自豪，說一句跟我來吧然後帶季肖冰去一家他早就已經訂好位的餐廳。而到達之後季肖冰就會發現，原來那是他不知道什麼時候在微信上跟高瀚宇提過的地方。

他有想過，這是不是因為高瀚宇年紀比他小所以才有的情趣——但他又瞬間想起以前的自己，也沒見他小時候會搞這種心思啊？

又有無數次，季肖冰都是後知後覺的發現，原來兩人在一起的時候，高瀚宇一直都站在陽光底下，用他的影子替季肖冰擋陽光，又或者是在下雨的時候把雨傘傾向他這邊，自己的肩膀卻被雨水滴濕了一片。

高瀚宇的浪漫，大概是骨子裡的。

季肖冰有時候會愧疚，可高瀚宇卻彷彿是看透了他的心，在季肖冰都還沒有開口之前，就牽著他的手，親著他的臉，說，「大爺，你這樣陪著我就夠了。」

你這樣陪著我就夠了。

你什麼都不用做，這樣就好。

季肖冰腦海中有一個畫面，是他小心翼翼地在往前走著，一步一步走得競競業業，然而在他對面的高瀚宇卻是雷厲風行的向他奔跑過來，掀起了一片浪濤——我會向你跑過來的，即便你待在原地，即使你退後，我都會奮不顧身的向你跑過來的——他彷彿聽到高瀚宇這樣說。

到底誰才是被寵著的小孩？

季肖冰輕歎一口氣，只能把手攀上那人的背，環著，然後把他抱得更緊。

 

3

叮咚。微信發來了提示音，是高瀚宇發來的訊息。

【大爺！我的採訪出來了，你看了沒？】

季肖冰勾起嘴角微微一笑，回復道，【看了，挺帥的。】

【有多帥？】高瀚宇的回復馬上彈出，季肖冰彷彿都能看見手機背後那人現在正在搖晃著的尾巴。

那段採訪確實是挺特別的，用模擬女友的視角拍攝，問答題都融入了「情侶」間的日常對話中。季肖冰覺得高瀚宇挺厲害的，應該說不愧是偶像出身？拍起這種福利向的影片也得心應手自然大方，要是換成他拍，都不知道要NG多少遍了。

「然後大爺的話，我喜...我挺想學他對養生的一個堅持。」

在聽到高瀚宇在採訪中提到自己時，季肖冰忍不住把手機屏幕移近了點，瞇了瞇眼睛——他這是在欣賞我還是在懟我？

他想起了高瀚宇在片場第一次發現他保溫杯裡泡的是枸杞的時候，那人驚訝得像是發現了什麼遠古人類。然後他們在那天互相交換了飲料，高瀚宇喝了一口他的熱泡枸杞，他又嘗了一口高瀚宇運動水瓶裡的蛋白粉，結果高瀚宇眼睛瞪得像銅鈴一樣大喊大爺這玩意沒味道到底有啥好喝啊，他也悄悄地把水瓶放回原位然後發誓他這輩子絕對不會再碰健身飲料。

但這小孩兒一提到我就憋不住笑的毛病什麼時候能改？是怕沒有人不知道他倆有一腿？

想到這裡，季肖冰捧著手機，另一隻手忍不住扶額。

殊不知自己也是一模一樣情不自禁嘴角上揚。

採訪裡的高瀚宇帶「女朋友」去了不同地方約會，什麼抓娃娃彈蹦床的。礙於他們身份的關係，他們也實在是少機會像這樣到外面去約會，然而看著高瀚宇在這些充滿青春氣息地方的模樣，季肖冰不禁想，或許有機會陪高瀚宇到外面瘋一下也是不錯的。

看看以後怎麼安排吧，反正他倆有的是時間，季肖冰想。

 

4

【挺不錯的，特別是最後那個吻，你女朋友一定很喜歡。】

【欸大爺你別笑話我了！拍那個鏡頭的時候我都害臊死了，太猥瑣了。】委屈巴巴.jpg

【不會啊，我覺得你感情投入得挺好的，攝影師應該有幫你入戲吧。】

【哪有什麼入戲不入戲的，攝影師都是個三十多歲的大哥了，我不來電的。】驕傲.jpg

【哦？我好像也是個三十多歲的大哥啊，這你就來電了？】

下一秒傳來的是高瀚宇發來的視頻通話邀請，季肖冰忍著笑把它點開，瞬間出現在屏幕上的是高瀚宇放大的臉。

在手機上高瀚宇的臉看起來比平時的更白淨，沒有弄髮型和化妝，瀏海柔順地放下來擋著額頭，那人的年紀彷彿又小了幾年。高瀚宇在電話的那方大喊著，「大爺我只對你來電的！我只有你一個啊你知道的！」豐厚的唇微微噘著，讓季肖冰總是有一種那人正是在撒嬌的感覺。

「大爺你難道是吃醋了？」

「嘿嘿說是嘛，說你是吃我的醋了。」

「來讓我1V1補償你，大爺MUA～MUA～MUA！」

季肖冰窩在沙發，看著手機裡高瀚宇不停地對著鏡頭近距離親親的樣子笑得花枝亂顫，背部隨著笑的動作更深地陷進了柔軟的椅背裡。季肖冰一直溫柔地「嗯、嗯」應著，眼晴瞇成了一條縫，有笑意從眼角的紋路延伸出去。

心中一動，於是季肖冰也拿起了手機，把唇印在屏幕上輕輕地吻了一下，他留下了一個模糊的唇印，和一聲在電波中迅速消散的啾。

觸感硬硬的，卻有點暖。

「嗯？大爺剛才親我了——？啊啊啊大爺再來一次嘛我沒截到圖！！！」

「誰管你啊。」

跟高瀚宇在一起的季肖冰總是比較幼稚。

這一定是高瀚宇的錯，這鍋季大爺表示他不背。

 

END


End file.
